The endogenous cholinergic neurotransmitter, acetylcholine, exert its biological effect via two types of cholinergic receptors; the muscarinic ACh receptors and the nicotinic ACh receptors. As it is well established that muscarinic ACh receptors dominate quantitatively over nicotinic ACh receptors in the brain area important to memory and cognition, much research aimed at the development of agents for the treatment of memory related disorders have focused on the synthesis of muscarinic ACh receptor modulators. Recently, however, an interest in the development of nicotinic ACh receptor modulators has emerged. Several diseases are associated with degeneration of the cholinergic system i.e. senile dementia of the Alzheimer type, vascular dementia and cognitive impairment due to the organic brain damage disease related directly to alcoholism. Indeed several CNS disorders can be attributed to a cholinergic deficiency, a dopaminergic deficiency, an adrenergic deficiency or a serotonergic deficiency. Alzheimer's disease is characterised by a profound loss of memory and cognitive functions caused by a severe depletion of cholinergic neurons, i.e. neurons that release acetylcholine. A reduction in the number of nicotinic ACh receptors are also observed with the progression of Alzheimer's disease. It is believed that the neurons in the cortex that die with the progression of Alzheimer's disease do so because of lack of stimulation of the nicotinic ACh receptors. It is predicted that treatment of Alzheimer's patients with nicotinic ACh receptor modulators will not only improve the memory of patients but in addition act to keep these neurons alive. Smoking actually seems to protect individuals against neurodegeneration and compounds behaving on these receptor may very likely have a generally neuroprotective effect.
However degeneration of the cholinergic system is not limited to individuals suffering from i.e. Alzheimers disease but is also seen in healthy aged adults and rats. Therefore it is suggested that the cholinergic system is involved and partly responsible for the memory disturbances seen in aged animals and humans. Nicotine receptor modulator may therefore be useful in the treatment of Alzheimer's disease, memory loss, memory dysfunction, AIDS-dementia, senile dementia or neurodegenerative disorders.
Parkinsons disease appears to involve degeneration of dopaminergic neurons. One symptom of the disease has been observed to be loss of nicotinic receptors associated with the dopaminergic neurons and possibly interfering with the process of release of dopamine. As sustained nicotine administration increases the number of receptors present, administration of nicotine receptor modulators may ameliorate the symptoms of Parkinson's disease. Other condition or disorders or disease ascribed to deficiencies in the dopaminergic system is: drug addiction, depression, obesity and narcolepsy.
Tourette's syndrome is a neuropsychiatric disorder involving a range of neurological and behavioral symptoms. It is believed that neurotransmitter dysfunction is involved though the pathophysiology is still unknown and that nicotine will be beneficial in the treatment of the disease (Devor et. al. The Lancet, vol. 8670 p. 1046, 1989)
Schizophrenia is a severe psychiatric illness. Neuroleptic compounds has been used in the treatment of the disease, the effect of the compounds is believed to be interaction in the dopaminergic system. Nicotine is proposed to be effective in the treatment of schizophrenia (ie. Adler et. al. Biol. Psychiatry, Vol. 32, p. 607-616, 1992.)
Nicotine has been reported to have en effect on neurotransmitter release in several systems. Release of acetylcholine and dopamine by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported (J. Neurochem. vol. 43, 1593-1598, 1984) and release of norepinephrine by Hall et. al. (Biochem. Pharmacol. vol. 21, 1829-1838, 1972) Release of serotonin by Hery et. al. (Arch. Int. Pharmacodyn. Ther. vol. 296. p. 91-97, 1977). Release of glutamate by Toth et. al (Neurochem. Res. vol. 17, p. 265-271, 1992)
The serotonin system and dysfunction's of the serotonergic system is believed to be involved in diseases or conditions or disorders like: anxiety, depression, eating disorders, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorders, chemical substance abuse, alcoholism, pain, memory deficits and anxiety, pseudodementia, Ganser's syndrome, migraine pain, bulimia, obesity, pre-menstrual syndrome or late luteal phase syndrome, tobacco abuse, post-traumatic syndrome, social phobia, chronic fatigue syndrome, premature ejaculation, erectile difficulty, anorexia nervosa, disorders of sleep, autism, mutism or trichotillomania.
Nicotine improves concentration and task performance. Therefore compounds exhibiting nicotine receptor modulating properties will be likely to be useful compounds in the treatment of learning deficit, cognition deficit, attention deficit, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder and dyslexia.
Tobacco use and especially cigarette smoking is recognised as a serious health problem. However nicotine withdrawal symptoms associated with smoking cessation makes it difficult to break this habit. Withdrawal symptoms include anger, anxiety, difficulties in concentrating, restlessness, decreased heart rate and increased appetite and weight gain. Nicotine itself has shown to ease the withdrawal symptoms.
Withdrawal from addictive substances, i.e. opiates, benzodiazepines, ethanol, tobacco or nicotine, is in general a traumatic experience characterised by anxiety and frustration. Nicotine has been found to be effective in reducing anger, irritability, frustration and feelings of tension without causing general response depression, drowsiness or sedation and compounds having same characteristics as nicotine is likely to have same effects.
Mild to moderate pain is normally treatable with NSAID's (non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs) while opiates are used preferentially for moderate to severe pain. The opiates have some well-known side-effects, including chemical dependence and abuse potential as well as a depressive effect on the respiratory and gastrointestinal system. There exists therefore a strong need for analgesic compounds that do not exhibit these side effects and which can relieve mild, moderate and severe pain of acute, chronic or recurrent character as well as migraine pain and postoperative pain, phantom limb pain.
Epibatidine, a compound isolated from the skin of a poison frog, is a very potent analgesic with an approximate potency of 500 times that of morphine. The analgesic effect is not affected by naloxone, which is an indication of a negligible affinity for the opiate receptors. Epibatidine is an nicotinic cholinergic receptor agonist and it is therefore very likely, that compounds possessing this receptor modulating character will also show a strong analgesic response. The compounds of the present invention has proven useful for modulation of smooth muscle contractions and may therefore be used in the treatment or prevention of condition or disorders or diseases inherent from smooth muscle contractions like i.e. convulsive disorders, angina pectoris, premature labor, convulsions, diarrhoea, asthma, epilepsy, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia.
Further, it is well known that nicotine has an effect on appetite and it is predicted that modulators at the nicotine ACh receptor may be useful as appetite suppressants in the treatment of obesity and eating disorders.
The cholinergic receptors play an important role in the functioning of muscles, organs and generally in the central or peripheral system. There are also complex interactions between cholinergic receptors and the function of receptors of other neurotransmitters such as dopamine, serotonin and noradrenaline.
It is likely that nicotine receptor modulator compounds can be effective in preventing or treating conditions or disorders or diseases like: inflammation, inflammatory skin conditions, Chron's disease, inflammatory bowel disease, irritable colon, ulcerative collitis, irritable colon, diarrhoea, neurodegeneration, perpherical neuropathy, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, nociception, endocrine disorders, thyrotoxicosis, pheochromocytoma, hypertension, arrhytmias, mania, manic depression, Huntington's disease, jetlag.
The compounds of the present invention are nicotine receptor modulators and has the potential to exhibit nicotinic pharmacology, preferentially without the side effects associated with nicotine itself. Additionally, the compounds are expected to have the potential as enhancers of neurotransmitter secretion and suppress symptoms associated with a low activity of neurotransmitters.